Oh, Snap!
by Sir Psychopath
Summary: Pewdiepie and Cry fanfic. Not a PewdieCry. Pewdie/OC Cry/OC. Pewdie is not with Marzia in this fic, I don't have anything against her- she's awesome- but in the fic they do live with each other, but have more of a bro/sis relationship. When Apple, Icy, Pewds, and Ccry all get pulled into their favourite video games what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Again another fanfic. This is a Pewdiepie and Cry fanfic. It is NOT a PewdieCry fic, as there will be pairings with OCs instead. Pewdie is not with Marzia in this fic, but they live together and have more a bro/sis relationship. I don't have anything against Marzia. I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I haven't met either Pewdie or Cry, but I would probably be dead right not if I had ... so, yeah... enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Hey Fruits- AppleRock here! So for today's video, I'm going to be doing a cover of I'm Not A Vampire by Falling In Reverse." I picked up my guitar and cleared my throat. I don't use a camera when posting videos on YouTube- I don't want the hassle of my viewers knowing who I am, because I know that I would be judged as soon as they see me; I'm what you could call the 'emo' type. I have naturally black hair, the tips are neon green and it's cut in to the typical 'emo style', I have pale skin and my eyes are a vibrant green, that are framed by my thick framed black glasses. There's another reason to why I don't show my face…. If anyone at my university found out that I post videos online, then I would be dead. I would be bullied even more than I am now, by people that used to be my friends but now beat me up for the fun of it. When I go to university, I have to wear my contact lenses, because I have broken 3 pairs of glasses due to the beatings that I get, and if I go out in public I wear sunglasses and a low hanging hood to cover my face. Most of the videos that I post on YouTube are songs that I have either written of am covering, but I do like to put video games on there too, I tend to co-op with my friend from France called IceCube56, who is an artist and does drawing tutorials for YouTube. "Okay guys, here goes…" I started playing the chords to the song before every thing went blank.

I awoke on the cold, damp floor of a forest, I sat up and looked at my surroundings; behind me was a metal fence, and in front of me were many trees, each and every one casting a menacing shadow.

"Shit!" I cursed, quickly realising just where I was- Slender forest. I scrambled to my feet and I found a torch stuck in the fence. I yanked the torch from its place and flicked the switch on. The light instantly made me feel safer and I looked around a bit more. I decided to search the place a bit more- I looked around for a path to follow, before deciding that there wasn't one, and that I had to make my own way around.

I trudged up the invisible path, the fallen leaves crunching as I trod on them. The sudden rustling of paper caught my attention. I tensed as I neared the flapping paper that was stuck to a thick trunk tree.

"As you have guessed by now, you are in Slender Woods. You are not the only one here; find the other 3 people, then the other 7 notes. But beware of the Slenderman." I read the note aloud. A light flickered on in the distance and I walked towards it. The light didn't move much, just slowly from one side to the other as if the owner was scanning their surroundings. Once I got close enough I could see a female figure holding the light. The figure was tall about 5ft7 and had long white blonde hair. "Icy?" I asked loud enough for for the figure, that I recognised as my YouTube gaming partner, could hear.

"Who's there?" She asked, her thick Welsh accent confirmed my suspisions.

"It's Apple." I answered. She rushed forwards and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, thank god! I'm not alone anymore!" She didn't say anything about my hood over my face, she new the situation. "What's that you're holding?" Her ice-blue eyes flickering towards the now in my hand. I passed it back and I put it my pocket. "So we need to find two more people and the seven more notes?" I nodded, grabbed her hand and piled her into the forest with me.

We had been walking for about half an hour, I kept noticing more notes lying around and tried to remember where they were.

"Uhrgh! What was that?!" A distinctively male voice yelled out in a paniced tone.

"Shh, Pewds!" another male voice scolded the first.

"Who's there?" I called out to the darkness. Two lights shone through the bushes and got closer to me and Icy. It was then that I noticed that the lights belonged to two men; one was about 5ft11 and had dirty blonde hair- I recognised him to be YouTube's most well known gamer, Pewdiepie; the second man, was a little taller than the first, about 6ft and had brown hair, his facial features were unseen as he was wearing a white pokerfaced mask.

"Who are you?" the masked man asked in his low husky voice.

"My name is AppleRock and this is Icecube56. We are YouTube gamers and artists." I glanced between the two males. "You're Pewdiepie, right?" the blonde nodded. "So who are you?" I asked the brunette.

Icy decided to speak up. "Are you Cry?" he nodded. "I knew I recognised your voice from somewhere!" she smiled- I gave her a confused look. "Cry is also a YouTube gamer and he does reading stuff for YouTube as well, but noone has aver seen his face." She tried to say it in a spooky voice in order to raise my interest, but it failed; I mean, I don't show my face either.

"What's the big deal about that? It's no problem if a person doesn't want to reveal themselves." I voiced my opinion. I saw Pewdie nudge Cry gently, out of the corner of my eye.

"So I guess you guyare the other two that we had to find before we find the notes." Icy changed the topic the the more pressing matter at hand.

"That would be us!" Pewdie exclaimed, grinnign broardly. He passed me the note he had been holding, it said the same thing as my note.

"I think we should head off before somebody decides to join our little party," Cry turned around and began walking in the direction that he came from "I saw a couple of notes over here earlier." The rest of us followed Cry's lead and soon enough we found the first note. I picked it up and read it to the others.

"No eyes, always watches." I stuffed the note in my pocket. All of a sidden a loud drum beat could be heard, Pewdie and I clung onto eachother; Cry and Icy joined us when we heard a low rumble to our right. I took a chance and glanced in that direction. My breath caught in my throat. "He's there... Let's move." I held onto Cry and Icy's hands as we walked off to find another note. I looked over at Pewdie (who was holding Icy's other hand)- he looked like he was about to have a panic attack; he kept glancing behind s and then flinching when he realised that Slender was still there.

"I-I think we n-need to run a little." He stuttered out, we all nodded and ran together, still holding each others hands.

I felt my heart beating in my chest violently, the suspence was really starting to get me. Doubts of finishing this started to fill my mind, but i shook them away; I need to be positive for the others.

"I think we've got enough distance between us now." Icy panted. We all slowed our pace so that we were walking, we stop completely in fear of caught bt Slender.

I know this may sound mad, but even though he lloks scary and has a reputation for killing children and other people, I honestly just think that he is lonely, and wants a friend to care for him, and if I was offered the chance to be his friend, I would take it.

"You would want to befriend Slender?" Cry asked me.

"Did I say that aloud?" they all nodded. I sighed. "Yeah, I would. He just seems lonely in my opinion."

Pewdie nodded. "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from, but I still wouldn't want to run into him; he scares the shit out of me!"

We had be in here for about three hours now and have found six more notes, so we only have one more note to had decided to only have one torch on at a time so that we can have some light around from longer- we are on our third torch n- scratch that, we're on our last torch now. The third flashlight flichered out and Cry switched on the last light. We walked for a little while longer until we came across the deserted tile building.

"Guys, I think that we should go in there." Pewdie breathed out and pointed at the building.

Icy hummed in agreement.

"I think tha tonly one of us should go in there," Cry suggested. Pewdie shot him a look as if to say _'are you crazy!'_ "Don't get me wrong guys, I understand that we should all stick together, but it's more likely that _he_ would come after us if we all went in there." He then reasoned.

I raised my hand slightly, and the others gave me a strange look. "I'll go in there. I voulenteer."

Pewds eyes widened to the soze of saucers, before yelling "WHAT?! NO!" Icy slapped his arm and put a finger to her lips, singalling for him to be quiet. He apologised before continuing. "You can't go in there! He'll get you if you do!"

I sighed and looked up at him. "Pewds, I have to go in there, it's the only place that we haven't been yet and if he does get me, I would rather get caught than you guys."

Pewdie blinked in disbelief and smiled sadly, before giving me a hug. "Be careful- I know that I have only known you for a few hours now, but you're already starting to feel like a little sister to me."

I returned his hug. "Okay, big bro." I gave him one last squeeze before I let go and wondered into the tiled building.

I flicked my torch on and stepped into the building, remembering to stay calm because of a fact that I had read saying that Slender feeds off of fear and anticipation. I wondered through the maze like tiled building, when I came across a room, which unlike all of the other rooms, had a small wooden chair in the corner. I walked over to the chair and spotted a note on the seat: _'Follows'_. It was then that I felt a ominous presense behind me.

"I know you're there," I turned around to come face to face with Slender; I expected to feel fear, but instead I felt pity and... Hopefulfess? Yep, I wanna befriend Slender. "Why do you scare people away? I know you're lonely. Is it a test to find who's scared of you and who isn't? Slendy- is it okay if I call you Slendy? I honestly from the bottom of my heart would like to be a friend for you. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you and that you won't hurt me." Then I saw something that I never thought that I would see; Slender's shoulders started to shake before he grabbed his non-existant face with his hands and shook even more. A screachy metallic sound emited from him as he sobbed uncontrollably. "What's wrong are you okay?" I took a step towards him and as soon as I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt him tense at the sudden contact that he obviously wasn't used to. "Would you like to be friends?" I looked up at him to see him nod. I smiled happily. "Want to meet my other friends?" He nodded again and I took hold of his large hand then lead us out of the building.

As we stepped outside, our hands still interlocked, I couldn't help but notice the bizarre looks that my friends, with the exception of Pewdie who pretty much lokked like he was having an anxiety attack.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Slendy. Slendy, these are my friends, Icy, Pewdie, and Cry." I introduced, smiling happily at them all. Slendy walked over to Cry and held out his hand. Cry looked a bit anxious at first, but soon realised that he meant no harm, and shook the waiting hand. I stood infront of Pewds and attempted to get him to calm down, while the others got to know each other. After five minutes of reassuring Pewds that Slendy wasn't going to hurt us and that he just wants a friend, he had calmed down enough to tentatively shake Slendy's hand as well. We all spoke about trivial things for a while, before Icy brought our attention back to the matter at hand.

"So, was there a note in there?" she inclined her head towards the building that I had just exited.

"Yeah. So now that we have all of the notes, what do we do?" I answered her, then directed my question to my newest friend. Slendy moved his head to look at each of us, then silently took my hand and started to lead us to an unknown destination. We wondered through the forest until we saw an open gate with a blinding white light on the other side of it. _'It was our way home! We can finally go home! But what about Slendy?'_ We all stopped walking about eight metres from the light. I looked up at Slender. "Thank you, Slendy. And thank you for being a great friend... I'll miss you." I wrapped my arms around him and ha quickly did the same- the others also joined our hug, but all too soon we had to let go and leave out new friend behind. We all started to walk towards the gate with Slender standing in the tree line watching us go. Just before we walked through, I turned back and yelled "Goodbye Slendy! Take care of yourself!" I took hold of Icy and Cry's hands, who then held Pewdie's, before we stepped into the light, with the whiteness blinding our eyes, before falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cry's POV**

I groaned as I sat up, clutching my head from the aching dizzy feeling. I opened my eyes and choked on the air I was breathing as I realised that I wasn't home. I looked around me to see Pewds, Apple, and Icy all sprawled out on the grassy floor. Each of them was now supporting a fox tail and a pair of ears to match. I looked back up ahead of me to see an assault course of sorts with lava, guns, brofists, and spike stars; we're in Bloody Trapland. I looked back at the others. Pewdie's ear and tail were red like in the co-op's I would do with him. Does that mean that mine are green then? I turned to look behind me to be met with a green fluffy tail. Icy had black ears and tail, and Apple had pink ears and tail. I couldn't see Apple's face, as she was lying on her stomach; actually, now that I think about it, I have yet to see her face- she covers it with her hood so that you can only see her lips. My attention was soon moved away from Apple at the sound of moaning coming from Icy. She stretched as she sat up and looked around. She must have noticed me standing from the corner of her eye, as she turned to face me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Cry? Are we….. Are we in Bloody Trapland?" she asked, a nervous expression on her face.

"That's what it looks like." I murmured.

"What do you think will happen if we die in this game?" she then asked me. I can't believe that I didn't think about that sooner. What will happen to us? Will we come back like in the game? Or is that us gone forever?

"I don't know, Icy. I don't know," she frowned at my response, but didn't say anything more. "I think we should wake the other two up." I suggested, she nodded in agreement and walked over to wake up Pewds. I crouched down next to Apple and shook her shoulder gently. "Apple, you need to wake up. We didn't get sent home. We're in Bloody Trapland." She mumbled something incoherent and rolled on to he back. I immediately felt my face starting to turn hot; her hood had been pushed back by the new appendages on the top of her head, revealing her pixie like face. Her hair was black with the tips neon green. The pink ears on her head seemed to bring out the pink colour of her lips. Her eye lids flickered open to unmask shining green hues that were framed by thick long lashes. I gasped a little, at how pretty she looked. Why would she want to keep herself hidden away? She glanced over at me.

"Oh, hey Cry…." She then started to close her eyes and go back to sleep when she bolted upright with eyes wide open. "Cry!? Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit! What the fuck is going on here? Why do you have ears? Why do the others have ears? Holy shit! You have tails too! Do I have ears and a tail? Fuck! I just realised where we are! We're in Bloody Trapland aren't we?" she babbled at speed, words just spilling out of her mouth. I nodded my head in confirmation and she jumped to her feet.

"So, are we all ready to get started then?" Pewds asked, stretching his limbs as he stood up. We all nodded our heads in confirmation, and we walked gingerly towards the first obstacle that we had to overcome; a row of 3 spike stars to jump over. Great!

Icy walked over to the stars to inspect them, before taking 6 large strides back, then ran full speed towards them- she leaped into the air just before she could crash into them. She landed safely on the other side of the stars, her newly gained tail helping her to regain her balance.

"Common guys, it's easy. Just run and jump." She encouraged us to copy her actions. Pewdie was next to jump, then me, and finally Apple.

We continued jumping over obstacles, at some point we all swapped places with each other, so that I was first, then Apple, Icy, and lastly Pewds. At last the final obstacle was in sight- the deadly brofist. I put my shuffled my foot forwards, then snapped it back to activate the fist, then I jumped over the top of it, Apple quickly followed and Icy ran underneath it while it was still going up.

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Pewds called out to us, he had just gotten over the previous obstacle. He ran towards us. I tried to shout out to warn him about the brofist, but it was too late. As he ran under the fist, activating the trap, it slammed down onto him.

"Pewdie!" I screamed. I ran to where my best friend had just been crushed, tears streaming down my face as I wept at the loss of such an awesome person. The fist went back up to its original place.

"Hey, Cry…. What's wrong buddy?" _'Oh, great! I'm hearing his voice in my head now….'_ I looked up, only to get the shock of my life. There, stood in front of me, was my best friend whom I had just seen get crushed by a brofist not even 5 minutes ago.

"Pewds? Whaa-? How?" I spluttered out; utterly confused. I thought that we were goners if we died in this game, but obviously it is just like the game play.

"I just got sent back to the beginning after the brofist got me." He explained. I activated the trap for him and this time he crossed safely.

I gave him a friendly hug and patted his back. "I thought I had lost you, friend."

He chuckled. "Nah! You can't get rid of me that easily, bro."

"Okay guys! Glad that Pewdie's back and all, love ya bro, but can we please move onwards?" Apple smirked cheekily.

"Oh, don't cry that I could've died!" Pewdie mocked fury, raising his arm as if he was about to strike her. I laughed at his silliness, as did Icy. Apple pretended to flinch and cower in fear at him.

"N-no! Please don't hurt me!" that's when I saw that she wasn't joking anymore. Fear flashed through her eye as she shook violently in fear of our Swedish friend. Why was she scared? Does she get beaten at home? If so, why would anyone do that to such a lovely person?

Pewds eyes widened and he quickly returned his hand to his side before hugging hug protectively, like an older brother would for his sister- realising that she was actually scared that he would hit her. "Shh! It's okay, it's okay. None of us are actually going to hurt you, I was just joking around."

"B-but the people at uni always s-say that their joking…" she choked out, between sobs that she desperately tried to hold back "But they're not… they mean it!"

I frowned and shared a look with Icy and Pewds. Icy placed a gentle hand on her head and played with her black and green hair as a calming motion. "What's wrong, Apple? What do the people at uni do?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"I-I- They constantly pick on me, and when no one is around, they will beat me up. I-I can't get away from it at home either…. My mother and father beat me as well…. And my f-father he-" Apple broke down into uncontrollable sobs "But I can't leave! I have to look after my little brother and sister! Otherwise they get beaten instead…."

My eyes widened in shock at what this girl has to call home. How could people be so cruel? Why would her parents do that to her? How could her father-?

"What did your father do? If you don't mind me asking…" Pewds gently asked her. He looked at her with sad eyes and held her hand reassuringly.

Icy slapped him around the head. "Pewdie! Don't be so inconsiderate!" she scolded.

"N-no! It's okay. I should tell someone anyways." Apple sighed and looked us all in the eye before continuing "M-my father…. He r-r-ra-" she struggled to get the word that we all new she would say.

"Shh, it's okay Apple. We'll protect you. Why don't you tell the police, move out and get your siblings to move in with you?" I suggested.

"Because I'd hardly ever be there, because of uni. So the social workers would want to take them away and then and we would all be separated." She hiccupped. I sat down in front of her and carefully held her hands in my own.

"Don't worry about it, A. We'll get you and your sibs out of there and sort everything out. Right guys?" I looked at the other two and they nodded immediately "See, A; everything will be okay. We're here to help you." I smiled softly at her when she looked up.

"T-thank you…." She freed herself from Pewds protective hold, and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the gesture.

"No problem." I murmured in her ear.

"Uh, guys? I don't want to sound inconsiderate at all, but I think that we should continue on our quest." Icy said the last part with sarcastic enthusiasm. We all nodded and go to our feet before running, jumping, ducking, and dodging various obstacles.

"I wonder how many levels of this we'll have to do…." Pewds mused to himself "I hope that it is just the one." By now, we only had one obstacle left in our way. The lava. I know that if we died at this point, then we would have to go back to the beginning. I looked at the others and saw from their concrete expressions that they knew that too. I took a couple o paces back before I launched myself towards and hopefully over the lava. I shut my eyes tight as I flew over the fiery pit, only opening them once my feet touched the ground. I moved out of the way to allow the others to jump over, which they all successfully did (with the exception of Icy who fell in and had to start from the beginning).

"What do you think is next?" wheezed the most artistic member of the group, as she caught her breath from rushing the level.

"I don't know, but I hope, we're near the end." Apple spoke up, disbelief was in her eyes, but a small flicker of hope was in the background.

I took hold of the girls' hands, and Pewdie took hold of Apple's left hand, before we followed the arrow to where we would normally be met with a new level. Instead, we were met with darkness.


End file.
